Dyskusja użytkownika:76.25.118.183
If you want to talk about getting the Crossing translated, you can also post here. Hmm, the Recent Changes died when I posted. I have a suggestion for you. We translate the following articles for you (what you need), and you'll give us the scans of books in a series of BIONICLE: Legends. So how, you enter in it? Somebody has done so already...but, if you give me your e-mail I can send you Hydraxon's Tale scan for offering. As I recall, unless you have given Woozie scans (http://www.bio24.oz.pl/). But here you have my e-mail: witek944@gmail.com. P.S. If you have not translated the Makuta's Diary (from BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe), you are here: --->Entry one<--- I am Makuta Teridax. And this story about how I became the ruler of everything that exists in the universe and what ever the result. At the beginning of the Great Beings created the universe, filled with life and gave him the care of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Mata Nui and made me and others to help themselves Makuta. For thousands of living beings created the land, oceans and sky. Opiekowaliśmy the tribes of Matoran and stood guard over the room. But the time has come when we had to lead our armies that defeated the rebel forces Barraki. They had the intention to overthrow Mata Nui and rule the world. It was then that I realized that anyone that does not succeed ... anyone but me. Only I could seize power in the universe! --->Entry two<--- I must admit that when planning a master of the universe, did not think about moves at such a large scale. It seemed to me that I need power over Metru Nui. Controlled then the energy flow between the power generators in the city and the rest of the universe, not to mention that it would depend from me, when - or if - obudziłby again Great Spirit. Now, when I recall my failures in Metru Nui, I know that it was a sign from fate. I was destined to rule much more than just one city. And started well - sorry imprisoned leader of Metru Nui, Turaga Dume, and took his place. Reprogrammed Vahki - robots guarding the city - so that they obey me. I rented the Dark Hunters to be occupied Lhikan Toa and his buddies. I found this a little, stupid Vakama and told him to make me a Mask of Time. Visorak like cobwebs in the middle of watching, as I fell victim to the mortgaged my network. Toa disappeared one after another, until there was only Lhikan. Matoran, taking me by the Dume, criminally pursued my orders - even the closing of Metru Nui and cut off from the rest of the universe. Bad began to happen only when Nidhiki and Krekka Lhikan failed to stop the Toa Stones before supplying six of the Matoran worthless. Thanks to them, these six became a Toa Metru, and another gang ranks began to stir me. When you let go of the city Morbuzakha - murderous, smart plant, which he himself created - Matoran fell into a panic, but they used by the Toa Metru Great Disk, and destroyed it. But even that turned in their favor. During the fight the Toa had exhausted their elemental powers, and since then still not able to use the power of masks, they could not show off the power before any meeting Matoran. Then accused them of fraud and ordered arrested. Unfortunately, my Vahki and Dark Hunters captured barely three, while Vakama, Matau Nokama and fled. I could not afford to delay in implementing the plan. Part Vahki started in pursuit of the Toa and the other wyłapały all the Matoran in the city and closed in the capsules, where they were sleeping. With time they lost the memory of how they were imprisoned. I was then released them to recognize me as their savior, gleefully giving due honor to me, and absolute power in Metru Nui. Of course, I wanted to do this only after many thousands of years ... unless I had the Kanohi Vahi, Mask of Time in order to expedite the passage of time for sleeping Matoran. Vakamie managed to forge a mask, combining six Great Disks. But before I reached Vahki him to pick her up, he and his comrades freed three Toa and Lhikan, which had previously been changed in the Turaga. Then they dared to attack me - me! - Absolutely no worries about how hopeless was the spurt. I needed more power to fight, so the energy absorbed by the generator of Metru Nui. Absorbed a body and mind Nidhiki and Krekka and my flying Rahi. Adoptive form a powerful, winged beings, stood against Vakama in a duel with Vahi, despite the fact that the earthquake has already ruins in the city revolved around us. He was clever - hiding and avoid the blows, until his friends arrived. I absorbed him as the Dark Hunters had not suddenly realized how to use the Mask of Time. Slowed the time around me, dragging my blow. That fool could not, however, controlled by Vahi and he also imprisoned in a sluggish stream of time. Enough to wait until the force of his will and then the drops would be mine. Turagi Lhikan not noticed, running in our direction, or how to throw between us. But when the time returned to normal running, it just took a mortal blow Lhikan measured in Vakama. Toa Metru not wasted a second chance given to them by fate and imprisoned me in a block of a secure seal Protodermis Toa. Obviously, they thought that I was defeated and helpless ... Toa often commit this mistake. Did not know that my thoughts have already called two of my servants, who were soon to come to Metru Nui, and to avenge my defeat ... I gave Woozy scans...do you want some? ... Okay. You can give me scans from the book "The Challenge of Mata Nui" and "Desert of Danger"? Tell me, what I translate, I il get it. Well, you agree? Hey, you agree?